


Baby I'm Perfect for You

by laaeatto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kiyoomi pretty, M/M, One Shot, SakuAtsu, atsumu has tattoos, atsumu pretty, but its just like a sentence or two, sakusa whipped, sakusa's first rebellion haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laaeatto/pseuds/laaeatto
Summary: But if temptation is personified by a man with a wicked smile and a more evil glint in his eyes. Smiling and inviting him with his gold-like hair and comfortable warmth.How could Sakusa Kiyoomi not admit defeat and offer himself pliant to said temptation?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Baby I'm Perfect for You

'Prim and proper Kiyoomi! Be a gentleman!' 

It has always been like this. All of his life he was taught to be the best. To avoid making mistakes and to treat the rules as the guides that will shape his life to be the perfect one.

'Stay out of trouble or you'll be a disgrace.' 

Mistakes were out of the question. It was not tolerable. It was a sign of weakness, not growth. If you were in pain, you had to deal with it with a straight face. You musn't slip. You musn't flinch. You can't be a prey to temptation.

But if temptation is personified by a man with a wicked smile and a more evil glint in his eyes. Smiling and inviting him with his gold-like hair and comfortable warmth.

How could Sakusa Kiyoomi not admit defeat and offer himself pliant to said temptation?

He wasn't even supposed to be here. He was supposed to be studying for his finals; not dragged into a bar by his stressed out friends.

Yes, it was a given that he was also burnt-out from the demanding grind of college but it wasn't like the pain brought by it wasn't familiar enough to deal with. It wasn't like he was desperate for an outlet, for a release. He was good, he knew how to manage it.

And yet here he was. Leaning against the counter of a bar, looking at his friends as they get intoxicated by the music and the smell of sweat and alcohol. Sakusa watched as the lights of the bar painted their faces and made them look more free and wild. Willing to face the dangers of the night.

Drinking from his glass, he peeled his gaze away from his friends and directed it towards the burning weight of a stare. It has been bothering him for quite a while and he decided to just face said creep. But goddamn, it wasn't a creep. In fact, it was a very lovely man.

A very lovely, pretty, /dangerous/, man.

He was seated by the booth directly to left of the counter that Sakusa was leaning on. He had platinum blonde hair and his eyes were like dripping gold. He was wearing a black long sleeve with the three first buttons opened which revealed an expanse of tanned, tattooed skin. He was also wearing a pair of ripped jeans which was snug against /thick/ thighs. 

The man was unfairly gorgeous.

And he was grinning directly at Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa visibly gulped and immediately looked straight ahead. Back at his friends who were now way too drunk to stand up straight. 

He didn't want to look away. He just had to. Going to this bar on a school night was already breaking enough rules that would give his mother a headache. Entertaining a stranger with tattooes in a suggestive scenario? Well he might as well just ask to be disowned. 

But maybe all of those years of avoiding mistakes were finally catching up to him and reclaiming their place. Taunting him once they sensed his weak resolve. Tempting him to go beyond the lines and seek the other side as he sees the man walk towards him through his peripheral.

Once the man was settled on his side, he spoke.

"Do ya go here often?" 

Of course the man's voice was beautiful too. 

Of course it would cause something warm to settle on Sakusa's stomach. 

Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

Refusing to look at the man beside him, Sakusa proceeded to take another shot from his glass to avoid answering the question. Maybe the pretty stranger would perceive it as a rejection and walk away. 

But Sakusa never considered himself to be lucky.

"Well I'm guessin' its yer first cause I've been to this bar almost every day now and I'm sure that I'd remember yer pretty face if I ever saw it", the man continued to say despite the lack of response.

Sakusa turned around and gave the man a withering look. 

"Ew"

That did /not/ make Sakusa's heart palpitate. Definitely not. Not when the man was even prettier upclose. 

Long lashes and plump lips. 

He must be cursed.

The beautiful man chuckled at the response. Shaking his head as if he just heard the funniest joke in the world. 

Sakusa definitely did /not/ swoon.

"Oh wow you have such a way with yer words. I'm Atsumu by the way. Atsumu Miya." 

"Sakusa Kiyoomi"

"What a nice name. I'll call ya omi-kun for short"

"Don't."

"So Omi-omi, like I said before, yer pretty. Do you wanna dance?"

Atsumu asks as he tilts his head towards the direction of the dancefloor. Blatantly ignoring Sakusa's distaste for the nickname and shamelessly throwing a compliment in between.

Squinting his eyes, Sakusa refused his offer and proceeded to look in front of him again.

"But Omiiii, ya have to dance with me. C'mon just one dance and if ya don't like it I'll leave ya alone." Atsumu whined as he proceeded to walk in front of Sakusa. Effectively making the latter look at him again. 

He was smiling and his eyes were hopeful and Sakusa was suddenly reminded of a puppy asking for a treat. 

/Cute/

"And why should I dance with you? We just met and I don't even know how to dance"

"Because I'm hot?"

Sakusa gives Atsumu a deadpan look and the latter just /giggles/.

"Oh c'mon omi-omi don't worry you can just sway yer body to the music. I'll even guide ya if you'd like. Plus, I won't make ya feel uncomfortable. I won't touch you anywhere or even at all if that's what will make ya feel safe around me."

Sakusa blinks at the man in front of him and wondered why Atsumu had to be respectful too. It wasn't like he needed more reasons to be attracted to the man.

He knew that he was about to cross uncharted paths. He was about to venture on a dangerous territory and his mind was yelling a thousand reprimands but he couldn't hear them.

How could he when Atsumu reaches out a hand to him and gives him the warmest smile? 

How could he when Atsumu visibly brightens when Sakusa placed his drink down and takes his hand?

How could he when Atsumu is gentle with him despite being in the dancefloor surrounded by rowdy people?

How could he run away when being with Atsumu was the most alive Sakusa has ever felt in his entire life?

That night they danced 3 more times after the first.

Sakusa allowed Atsumu to touch his waist by the 2nd song.

And when the clock struck 1 AM Sakusa was in front of Atsumu's apartment. Desperate, needy hands all over him.

And when they were both left with no more clothes and panting on the bed, kissing with so much heat and passion, Sakusa was willing to be a 'disgrace' if that meant that he could have this again and again. Rule books and reprimands be damned.

and he did have it.

unapologetically.

again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its actually my first time writing a fanfic but I hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Good boy omi breaking the rules just for atsumu is just *chef's kiss*


End file.
